


Yes okay I fucking love him

by extrinsic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrinsic/pseuds/extrinsic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey overhears a conversation between Ian and Fiona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes okay I fucking love him

Mickey woke lethargically from his sleep, a feeling of grogginess washed over him, and his head spun. Fuck he needed some paracetamol and a smoke; memories of last night were coming back to him in flashes, the two recurring themes seeming to be a shit tonne of vodka and lube. He smirked fondly at the memory, ‘dammit Gallagher’ he muttered under his breath.

Making his way down the stairs he caught wind of a conversation happening about him in the kitchen, between Ian and Fiona. Fucking hell the Gallagher’s seemed to talk about their feelings quite a fucking bit.

'Ian how long does he plan on staying?' Fiona asked nonchalantly

'As long he needs Fi, he's got a shitty family live, lay off him'

'Alright alright but can you tell him to stop leaving his dirty clothes everywhere'

Mickey thought about interrupting the conversation but curiosity got the better of him and he stayed at the top of the stairs where he could see and hear the conversation, yet not be discovered.

Mickey was acutely aware that Ian was wearing a pair of his blue and white striped boxers, the sight of it bought a slight smile to his face, one which he quickly erased as he had been conditioned to do in any situation of emotional vulnerable. Fuck, he was too happy for a boy with a raging hangover.

‘Ian are you wearing Mickey’s boxers’

Ian blushed beet red, and Mickey’s chest swelled with an unidentifiable emotion, noticing for the first time he was wearing one of Ian’s batman t-shirts.

‘I know you’re in a relationship with him but how fucking serious is it?’ Fiona questioned

‘I don’t know okay get off my back’ ian responded, looking anywhere but in her eyes

Fiona paused, as if she was building up to what she had to say

‘well do you love him?’ Mickey’s heart began to beat faster and his breathing began to get louder; he could literally hear his blood pumping what the fuck was this.

‘fucking hell’ Ian muttered under his breath, Mickey could see his hands shaking and wanted nothing more than to take them in his own and calm him

‘Ian you can tell me anything’

‘Yes okay I fucking love him, are you happy now?’ Ian yelled, flustered at first however visibly more relaxed, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

‘fuck’ Mickey whispered to himself, slowly he began to smile, he fucking loved the fucking carrot top and the carrot top fucking loved him back.


End file.
